Friend or Foe
by TheWolfsRose
Summary: Young Justice are on a mission when they collide with Raven, part assassin, part hero, and one big mystery. With a startling turn of events will the team team up with her, or will she vanish into the night, never to be seen again? T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Raven, she is mine^^**

**Anyway, I've been thinking about this story for a while, and finally wrote it down. So enjoy, or don't enjoy it is your choice. I've been a fan of Batman since I was 5, and I loved Teen Titans and was depressed when they canceled it. So Young Justice has quickly become one of my favorite shows! I despretly want them to make more episodes but they haven't been coming out….might go find a jar of dirt and set my pocket ninja on the writers :D **

**This is just the first chapter, the story will gain more of a plot in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"How is this simple recon?" Kid Flash yelled zooming through a room barely dodging the bullets that were ripping into the wall behind him.<p>

"Batman's information must have been wrong," Aqualad responded fighting off three heavily armed men.

"Batman's information is rarely wrong," Robin commented taking down three guards. "We must be late." He added.

"Then let's get back on schedule," Superboy commented barreling though a group of men, causing most of them to go down.

"Where is that machine though?" M'gann asked in referral to the device that had sent them there in the first place.

"Your guess is as good as mine sweetness," Kid Flash said disposing of five guns. He turned and looked at the others handiwork; all of the men were down for the moment.

"Little heroes, how disappointing," A booming voice said.

"We aren't little," Superboy growled.

"At least he didn't call us sidekicks," Robin offered shrugging. They all grouped back together, seeing how the outpour of goons had suddenly decreased. The heard the sounds of a single man's footsteps. Then suddenly a large blue wall of light appeared, and Robin's batarrang merely bounced off of it.

"However young heroes, you are not the one I laid the trap for," The booming voice said. "It is rather disappointing, because I will have to kill you now, even though you all look so entertaining." The man said entering the light. His white suit stood out against the grime of the warehouse, his hair was combed perfectly over his head, and the only thing that stood out of place was the long jagged scare along the side of his face.

"Who was this 'trap' set for?" Aqualad asked. "Superman, Batman?" He asked trying to get information. The man looked at him oddly.

"I am not setting this trap for small fish in a big pond," The man laughed, "Your Superman and Batman won't even turn my head." He added laughing. "For I am looking for a bigger fish, for which I have planned sweet revenge for," He added cackling. "But like I fool I have told you, so you must die," He said raising his arm and pointing a rather large looking gun. "Ta ta," He grinned as his finger tightened around the trigger.

In an instant the man was doubled over clutching what was left of his hand. The blue wall disappeared and the young heroes glanced at each other, not quite sure what to do. The man in the now stained white suit began laughing.

"My bigger fish has come," The man laughed. "And I shall get my sweet revenge." He added. The team listened for any sound, and received none.

_We should move in and take him. _M'gann's voice rang through the team's mind.

_Yes, he will clearly be easy to take down. _Superboy commented.

"Come out, come out wear ever you are," The man yelled in to the darkness, and the team slowly spread out.

"Whoever you are, do not, I repeat, do not attempt to take him down." The team's communicator's crackled with an unfamiliar female voice. Before anything could be said a person in black appeared in front of the man.

"Hello little girly, miss me?" The man crackled pulling out another gun. Within seconds the gun was skittering across the floor and the man collapsed to the ground. The person, presumably a girl, reached over and pulled out an odd looking device from the man's pocket.

"Did you kill him?" M'gann asked shakily moving towards the downed man, the rest of the team following.

"No, I've seen Batman use that move before," Robin commented. "He says that it takes a while to master it and not kill them." He added. "And I would guess that that is the machine we were sent to get."

Suddenly the girl through it up in the air and with three loud bangs, it fell back to the ground in pieces. "The man is yours, the machine is fake," The girl commented turning. Her long raven black hair swishing behind her in the long pony tail it was restrained by. She slipped her gun back in to its holster in the most unique leather belt, the belt was made up of overlapping leather pieces that formed pockets, and it was filled with dozens of gadgets and knives.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked. She turned to face him, her lower face covered with a mask, and the right half of it covered by her long bangs.

"It isn't important," The girl responded turning away. "It is highly probably that we will never meet again," She added walking off, her knee high combat boots making almost no noise against the floor.

"Batman to Young Justice, do you have the machine?" Batman's voice asked crackling over the communicators.

"Negative, a girl appeared took down the prep, and then destroyed the machine, she claims it is a fake," Robin responded.

"Keep her there, someone will be there in 5 minutes," Batman's voice snapped loud and clear over the communicator. The team exchanged glances.

"Your leader wants to speak with me," The girl commented.

"You got it," Kid Flash said flashing his grin as he appeared by the girl. "Now, seeing how we will be meeting again, how about a name." He said slinging his arm around her shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow," Kid Flash said as his arm was twisted backwards.

"Don't touch me," The girl said disgusted. "Men like you are the reason I am here in the first place," The girl added sitting down on a crate crossing her legs and taking an almost meditative style stance.

"I am M'gann, that is Kid Flash, Aqualad, -"

"I know who you are," The girl commented reaching into her short cropped jacket and pulling out what looked like a pack of cigarettes. She pulled on out and light it.

"Smoking is bad for you health," Superboy stated looking at the trail of smoke.

"It isn't a cigarette," The girl replied. The team and the girl fell into an awkward silence. The girl's cigarette smoke trailed off into the night smelling oddly like roses. "Raven," She suddenly said.

"Raven?" Kid Flash asked dumbly as he ate his way through one of his energy bars. "I don't see any birds," He added. The girl looked at him, her eyebrow raising.

"Is that your name?" M'gann asked floating over and sitting next to her. The girl said nothing. "It is, and it is a rather pretty name." She added. Raven snorted.

"I've never heard anyone call the name Raven pretty before." She commented.

"Your parents must have thought it pretty when they picked it." M'gann protested.

"My parents didn't pick it," Raven commented stiffly, standing up. "Tell your leader that I have things to do." She added.

"Would that involve killing the twisted leader of Bonbon?" Batman's voice asked out of the darkness, causing the team, except Robin, to jump.

"Depends," Raven said unfazed. "It depends on whether or not I have a 3 million dollar check in my account," She added. "But I have a feeling that you are going ruin that plan." She added sighing.

"You're a gun for hire?" M'gann asked.

"No," Raven replied. "I do what I do, and if someone calls me up and asks for a favor I do it," She added. "And if someone wants to pay me for a job that I was already planning to do, so be it."

"Why would anyone want a favor from a hit man?" Superboy asked confused.

"You would be surprised." Raven commented. "If you are going to take me in to custody or whatever you wonderful heroes do, I need to make a phone call." She added reaching into her cropped jacket pulling out a slim phone.

"Go right ahead," The voice of Superman said as he landed in the warehouse. "But you will be coming with us."

"Whatever you say," Raven said rolling her eyes and punching in a number. "Hello Mina?" She greeted. "I'm so sorry but something came up so I can't take your father out," She commented and then paused. "Don't worry, I will get to it," She added nodding. "Okay, bye." She said hanging up. "I'm all yours boys." She said holding her hands out.

Superman looked at her coldly. She looked back at him with a look that probably fit somewhere on the high end bat glare scale. Superman turned his look to the Young Justice group and then over to Batman.

"I don't like you," Raven suddenly said to Superman. Superman looked at her shocked, it wasn't every day that that was said to his face. "And if you are going to take me into custody can you do it soon, I have some things I still need to get done." She added.

Batman said nothing but stepped forward and slipped the batcuffs on her wrist. "We will conduct the interrogation at Young Justice Headquarters." He said. M'gann nodded and called the Bioship.

"Wait, let me call my bike," Raven commented reaching into her leather belt. The sound of screeching wheels was heard as a black bike appeared, Raven reach forward and touched a button and the bike collapsed into a small disk.

The trip was a silent one, Batman sat next to Robin and kept his eye on Raven. Superman was flying next to the Bioship and Superboy was looking everywhere except at Superman. M'gann breathed a sigh of relief when they landed.

"Give me your belt and jacket," Superman commented to Raven. She sighed and handed the belt to him, and then shrugged off the jacket, seeing how she had picked the lock on the cuffs.

"I would take her boots too," Batman commented. Superman looked at him and then nodded to Raven, who sighed and then took off her boots. She tossed them at Superman. "Follow me," Batman said to Raven she sighed and followed him out of the room. Superman put her things in the kitchen and then followed Batman. The teens exchanged glances.

"What are we supposed to do know?" Kid Flash asked.

"Want to watch a movie?" M'gann asked. "I was reading something and it said that friends watch movies together." She added.

"Why not?" Superboy shrugged. Kaldur nodded along with the others.

"Yay!" M'gann exclaimed happily. "Which movie do we want to watch?" She asked floating into the living room waving her hands to open the cabinets that held a rather impressive collection of movies.

"Do you have any favorites Superboy?" M'gann asked. Superboy surprisingly nodded.

"Which one?" Aqualad asked. Superboy pointed to the Disney collection.

"I love Disney movies!" Robin exclaimed vaulting over the couch.

"Any movie in particular?" Kid Flash asked with the same eagerness.

"Not really," Superboy commented.

"What is a Disney?" Aqualad asked. Robin and Kid Flash froze.

"Disney is only the best kid movies in the world!" Kid Flash said. "Seeing how you haven't seen any of them, we should start with something in your element," He added zooming over to the Disney section. "This one!" He exclaimed pulling out 'Finding Nemo'.

Seeing no complaint from the others Kid Flash popped it in. M'gann floated over and sat down next to Superboy, who had assumed his normal seat staring at the television with his cold blue eyes. Aqualad sat in the lone arm chair and looked at the television with mild curiosity. Kid Flash and Robin flopped on the last open couch together and the opening previews began.

"That was interesting," Aqualad commented as the credits rolled by 2 hours later.

"You haven't even seen the entire iceberg yet," Kid Flash commented.

"Yes, you should be prepared to be totally whelmed." Robin agreed.

"My favorite is Tangled!" M'gann commented. "Uncle John took me to go see it when in was in theaters," She added happily.

"I'm partial to Peter Pan myself," Robin commented. "Mom couldn't get me to stop pretending to be him for a month," He added.

"Which we will not need a repeat of," Batman commented appearing. Robin pouted slightly.

"Well know that answers the short shorts question," Kid Flash laughed. Robin sent him a glare.

"At least my favorite Disney movie isn't Bambi," Robin snorted.

"There is nothing wrong with liking Bambi!" Kid Flash protested.

"Sure there isn't." Robin grinned.

"Which one do you like?" Superboy asked looking at Batman. Batman looked at him.

"I was partial to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," Batman said very calmly. The teens all looked at him shocked.

"Really?" M'gann asked wide eyed.

"It takes a brave man to admit he liked Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," Raven said appearing with her belt in her hand.

"Which one do you like?" M'gann asked.

"I like Mulan," Raven responded. "A cross dressing chick saving her country, now that is something," Raven added. Superman then entered the room. He nodded to Batman.

"For the next week Raven will be under house arrest here," Batman commented.

"More like Cave arrest," She commented. Batman sent her a glare, she glared back.

"She will be here for a week, so we can decide what to do with her," Superman finished.

"Will she be going on missions with us?" M'gann asked.

"It depends," Batman answered.

"On what?" Aqualad asked.

"On what his little background search comes up with." Raven commented. "Which isn't going to be much," She added. Batman said nothing and turned to Superman.

"We should be getting back to the tower." Batman commented. Superman said nothing but looked towards Rave. "She has the tracker bracelet," he added, Superman then nodded. The two men left.

"I can show you to a room if you would like," M'gann commented. Raven nodded and the two walked out.

"This should be interesting," Robin commented. "A girl that Batman appears to like, and that Superman doesn't," He added. Kid Flash nodded, knowing better then to question Robin's observations.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! This first chapter got rid of some of my writers block, so hopefully my other stories will be updated in a week or so! And I am not joking when I say reviews make me happy! I do enjoy constructive criticism. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything else that isn't mine that I make a reference to.**

**Author's Note: To Reina Grayson, Raven is not the same as the Raven from Teen Titans, I should have remembered to make a note about it in the first one, Raven isn't Raven from Teen Titans but she does have an interesting background if I do say so myself. Anyway onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Good morning," Kid Flash greeted who he assumed was M'gann as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello," M'gann commented from across the kitchen from where she was sitting on a counter top. Kid Flash did a double take. "Raven offered to cook," M'gann supplied. Kid Flash's lips formed an 'O'. "She is rather entertaining to watch," M'gann added.

Kid Flash leaned up against the counter by M'gann and looked over at Raven. He watched as she hit the handle of the frying pan making the food pop out and land on the plate in her other hand, while the other hand caught the food in the now empty frying pan.

"M'gann, here you are," She said offering it to the Martian who gratefully accepted it. "And what would you like?" Raven asked resuming her cooking.

"Anything, as long as it isn't poisoned." Kid Flash replied.

"And make sure to make a lot of it," Robin commented suddenly appearing. "And is there a reason why you are cooking?" Robin asked.

"I am bored as hell," Raven responded simply as she paused to peel off her gloves, and then pulling off a few more stunts with the food.

"Oh, then I'll have pancakes," Robin commented.

"Were is the batter mix?" Raven asked M'gann while serving a plate brimming with food to Kid Flash.

"I'll make the batter if you want," M'gann offered waving her hand and the pancake mix floated out of the cupboard.

"Thanks," Raven said nodding as M'gann waved her hands and the mix became batter. Raven grabbed the bowl and dispensed the right amount onto a skillet and placed it on the oven. "So what do you people normally do?" She asked while cooking.

"We hang out, maybe train a little, and occasionally go out on a mission." M'gann commented as she bit into the omelet that was on her plate. "And do group training if Black Canary shows up."

"Don't forget eating," Kid Flash added with a full mouth. "This food is really good," He added. Raven shrugged. "Where did you learn how to cook?" He asked.

"France," She replied. "But I have picked up tips from around the world," She added pausing. "Do know what the others will eat?" She asked handing Robin a plate with his pancakes.

"They usually eat whatever is served." M'gann replied. Raven nodded and returned to the stove.

"So what type of training do you do?" Raven asked.

"Simple hand to hand combat and then we individually train as well," Kid Flash offered.

"I see," She commented. "Anyway, I'll just leave these on the stove to keep warm for the others then," She commented finding a towel and wiping off her hands.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Robin asked.

"No, I already ate," She commented reaching into her cropped jacket and pulling out one of her cigarettes, and the same smell of roses filled the room as she lit it up.

"Are those scented cigarettes?" Robin asked.

"No," She said sitting on the counter herself. "So do you have an obstacle course or anything?" She asked switching the subject.

"We do," The voice of Black Canary commented as she entered the kitchen with a large bag. "Batman said to give this to you," She added handing Raven the bag.

"Oh, he said he would send some clothes over," Raven commented take the bag and opening it. "Tell him thanks," She commented placing the bag next to her. "And where would the obstacle course be?" She asked.

"I was thinking of running the team on it today, so you can run it after they try it." Black Canary commented looking over at the food.

"Would you like something?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, I was on watch all night," She commented. Raven walked over and dished up a plate for Black Canary. Black Canary gratefully accepted it. "That is some interesting ink on your wrist," Black Canary commented noticing the tattoo on Ravens wrist. "Where did you get it done?" She asked.

"I don't remember," Raven said stiffly pulling down her sleeve.

"Did someone cook?" Superboy asked entering the room.

"Yes, help yourself," Raven commented pointing. "I'll be somewhere," She added getting up and walking off.

"I need to contact Batman," Black Canary commented thoughtfully as she walked off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Superboy asked.

"No, they just have things to do," M'gann said smiling at Superboy. He said nothing but helped himself to the food.

"I think we have a moment in history here," Kid Flash commented.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I am actually full," Kid Flash responded. Robin and M'gann laughed and Superboy managed a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone," Black Canary said ente<p>

ring a room that was empty on one side but contained a large obstacle course in the other half. "Because this course was originally made for adults Batman and myself will be on the sides ready to jump in if needed." She added. "It isn't that we don't think you are capable, but we don't want a dumbbell that a normal adult could lift falling on a teen that might not be able to lift it yet." She added before anyone protested.

The door opened again and Raven and Batman entered. Black Canary nodded to Batman and he walked over to the beginning of the course.

"Who would like to go first?" Black Canary asked facing the teen group. After a few moments of silence Superboy volunteered. "Okay step up to the line," She commented as she stepped over to a panel on the wall. "Go!" She yelled and Superboy took off. He returned 25 minutes later with his shirt in shreds.

"Black Canary?" M'gann asked. "Can we go through it as a team?" She asked eyeing the state of Superboy's shirt. Black Canary considered it and then nodded.

"If you do want to do it as a team, you'll be doing the harder one," Batman commented appearing. The team considered it but nodded in agreement.

"We will do it together." Aqualad said. Black Canary flipped a switch and the room spun having the course filling up the room.

"You start there," Black Canary said pointing to the jungle gym, "And you end there," She added pointing to a hoop that was lit on fire above a lake of very deep looking water and very small stepping stones.

The team nodded and gathered at the line. Raven looked at the team and shook her head lighting one of her cigarettes and pulling herself up on top of one of the parallel bars. Black Canary nodded to Batman who nodded back.

"Go!" Black Canary yelled. The team took off.

"Watch out," Superboy called to M'gann as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way of a falling block.

"The same to you," She said pushing him back as a blade whizzed between them.

"Watch out," Kid Flash said as he whizzed by pulling Robin with him as the floor rose up suddenly to smash into the ceiling. Robin nodded and then flipped over Kid Flash, pulling him back, as a large weight fell missing him by inches.

"Both of you watch out," Aqualad said slicing through the large block that fell to the ground. The group exchanged glances as a large rumbling was heard.

"Get up high," Robin yelled as they scaled up the netting they had came upon. Just as Aqualad was clear heavy blocks hit the space just under his foot. They had reached the top when they heard another rumbling sound, but this time from above. Aqualad was the first to identify it.

"Grab on to the netting tight," He called out hitting the floor and wrapping both hands in the net, the others following quickly behind. Then thousands of gallons of water was dropped on them, before they could recover they were forced to move forward into a maze with a low ceiling, making it impossible to fly or jump.

"I think we can pause for a moment," Robin said resting his hands on his knees, the others nodded in agreement but all kept their eyes and ears open. They all started behind them in confusion as the sound of tiny bugs.

"Those aren't bugs are they?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy shook his head.

"Run," Was all he said and the teens followed his advice. They looked back quickly to see the walls of the maze being torn up by some invisible force.

"Which way?" M'gann asked quickly when they came up to intersection in the maze.

"No time to pick run," Kid Flash said taking off down one of the paths. "We have to keep moving, and I don't want to know what is behind us," He added. The others nodded, but the heavy running and no rest was taking a toll on everyone, including Kid Flash.

"I don't hear anything," Superboy said slowing. All of the teens took the initiative and slowed as well, but knew they couldn't stop.

"I wish now that we took the individual course," Aqualad commented. Then he cocked his head, and sniffed. "Water, standing, water," He said.

"There was water at the end," Robin offered. The team looked at one another and took off at a run.

"There it is," M'gann squealed as the team ran faster. Robin when first darting across the small rocks and flipping through the hoop and landing perfectly on the other side and quickly hitting the solid cement. M'gann floated through, while Aqualad jumped in and swam doing a perfect dolphin jump through the hoop. Kid Flash and Superboy were much less elegant, by Superboy picking up Kid Flash and tossing him through the hoop be for jumping through himself and landing with a big crash on the other side.

"We made it," M'gann grinned sinking gratefully to the ground. Kid Flash mearlly nodded and collapsed next to her, his energy spent.

"Congrats," Raven commented from her upside down position on the metal bar. "I give you a 10," She added holding out her hands before spinning herself up and flipping off the bar. Landing neatly next to Robin.

"You saw the entire thing?" Superboy asked.

"There is a TV over there," She said pointing to the plasma hanging from the ceiling.

"I need food," Kid Flash moaned as he pealed himself up off the floor. Superboy and Aqualad nodded.

"I need as shower," M'gann commented moving to follow them. A loud creaking voice stopped her. They turned and everything started to move in slow motion.

Thousand thing happened at the same time. Black Canary and Batman appeared over a hundred feet away and the large crumbling rock wall began to fall and the large wall was falling on Robin. Batman and Black Canary started to run, and the rest of the team moved forward as well.

"Robin!" Batman yelled as the wall hit the ground. The entire team rushed over to a pile of rubble that matched were Robin was standing. The entire team was on hyper speed digging through the rubble.

"A little help over hear?" Raven's voice yelled. They rushed over and saw Raven holding back a sizable amount of rubble and a knocked out Robin. Batman quickly rushed over to Robin and checked his pulse.

"He's alive," Batman breathed moving him out of the way. Superboy stepped over and picked up some of the rocks off of Raven.

"Thanks," She said to Superboy nodding.

"I think you are going to need some medical attention," He said bluntly looking at her bloody back.

"Thanks for that observation," Raven replied as she started coughing. She waved off M'gann's helping hand. Suddenly Robin contracted coughing and waking up.

"What happened?" He croaked.

"The wall fell," Black Canary commented, "I suppose after sitting there for a while it became weaker." She added. "Sorry," She added. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Robin said standing up. "I think Raven took most of the hit for me." He added looking towards her.

"I'm going to go find a Band-Aid," Raven commented as she started to walk off. She didn't get very far before she collapsed. Batman looked back and noticed a rather large pool of blood.

"We're going to need a blood transfusion," Batman said to Black Canary quickly as he quickly walked over and picked Raven up. "Blood Type AB Negative," He added carrying her out the team quick on his tail.

"I'll go get warm water," Robin commented.

"I'll help!" Kid Flash added.

"Why do we need warm water?" M'gann called after them.

"You always need warm water," Robin called back. Batman kicked open the door of the infirmary, because it is much quicker (And he is Batman). Batman placed Raven on the table, and looked closely at her back.

"It's amazing what rock can do," M'gann commented quietly. Robin and Kid Flash appeared carrying a large tub of water.

"Warm water," Robin said setting the tub down.

"Blood," Black Canary said arriving. "I'll hook it up," She added. Batman nodded and picked up a towel and dunked it in the water and started wiping away the blood.

"Now all we have to do is wrap it," Batman commented sometime later. He pulled out some gauze and stuck it on. "All done," He commented wiping his gloves off.

"Those are a lot of tattoos," M'gann looking at the detailed tattoos all over Raven's entire back.

"And a lot of scars," Superboy commented. They looked and by each tattoo was faint scars crisscrossing her entire back.

"That one is a gang tattoo, isn't it?" Robin asked Batman.

"Make sure she gets rest and keep the blood going, and cover the cuts with gauze." Batman said to Black Canary. She nodded. "Robin you can stay here for the weekend." He added.

"Yes!" Robin and Kid Flash said together. "Video games," They added running off. M'gann rolled her eyes.

"Do you need any help?" She asked Black Canary.

"Can you find one of the hospital gowns we have?" Black Canary asked. "It will probably be better than the torn clothes she has on now." She added. M'gann nodded and started rummaging around. Aqualad and Superboy exchanged a look and then took their leave.

"Found one," M'gann said coming back with a pink teddy bear hospital gown, "It's the only one that will fit her," She added.

"It will work, luckily she is asleep." Black Canary commented finishing putting on the gauze.

"What is this even made of?" M'gann asked looking at the black material.

"It looked like what Batman wears," Black Canary said quickly looking at it.

"But it is bendable," M'gann commented. Black Canary shrugged.

"I'll be back tomorrow for more team training," Black Canary commented. "See you then," She added walking off. M'gann nodded looking at Raven on last time and then walking out.

"Dude just because she did that doesn't make her good," Kid Flash said to Robin.

"What?" M'gann asked coming in mid-conversation.

"In this book, a bad guy sticks her neck out for a good guy, and I'm saying that she is still bad, but Robin is saying that she is turning good," Kid Flash explained.

"Ah," M'gann commented.

"You read a book?" Aqualad asked appearing. Kid Flash glared. "Sorry my friend, but you left a pretty big opening." He commented.

"Wonder where all of those scares came from," Robin randomly asked. "Raven's," He added when they looked at him confused. "Those are a lot of scares for someone our age, even I don't have that many." He added.

"Maybe we should ask," Aqualad commented trying to prevent any snooping.

"I don't think she wants to be asked about them," Superboy commented as he entered the room. All eyes turned to him. "They are covered by tattoos right?" He commented. "She is trying to cover them up," He added shrugging as he walked over and turned the television on and watching his favorite channel, static.

"Still she seems to know a lot about us and we know nothing about her," Kid Flash commented.

"No," Aqualad commented sitting next to Superboy. "I am not snooping into anything," He commented firmly. Superboy looked at him with mild interest and then returned to the T.V switching it to an actual station.

"Fine then we will snoop without you," Kid Flash commented sticking his tongue out. The three exchanged looks and proceed to sneak off.

"She is in this room," M'gann said pointing. The three sneaked into the room closing the door behind them.

"Wow, really clean," Kid Flash commented.

"Either that or she didn't sleep," Robin commented. "There's her bag," He added. The sneaked over and peered in side. "Okay do we know where everything is placed?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Here," M'gann commented waving her hand over the bag. All of the items floated out of the bag and hovered around the room. "I think Batman has a sense of humor." M'gann comment pointing to the Batman shorts and tank top pajama set.

"I think she had them before Batman brought them here," Robin commented, "The have been worn before," He added.

"So she like Batman," M'gann commented.

"And she smokes a lot," Kid Flash commented looking at the cardboard boxes that were filled with Raven's 'not cigarettes' cigarettes.

"Hey M'gann can you unroll one of them?" Robin asked, M'gann nodded and lifted one of the cigarettes out of the box and unrolled it. "There is the reason they smell like roses," He commented pointing to a rose petal, he stepped forward and touched the powder and tasted it. "That isn't cocaine, nicotine powder, or marijuana," He commented. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and captured some of the powder in it.

"Testing it in the batcave?" Kid Flash joked.

"No, we're having a 'bring mysterious substance to class' thing at school and we are testing them to see what they really are," He commented.

"Okay I get it, don't ask questions," Kid Flash commented.

"No, it's true," Robin commented turning towards Kid Flash, and sneaking the vial into his pocket.

"Clothes, all black," M'gann commented, "Another cropped jacket, her belt," She added "That is surprisingly heavy," She added.

"Nothing really tells us anything," Kid Flash commented. "Wait what is that?" He commented pointing. M'gann waved her hands and a well worn book bobbed into view.

"Ooo, a diary perhaps?" Kid Flash asked. M'gann waved it open. Kid Flash's face fell slightly. "It's pictures." He added. The three gathered around it. After the first picture there were not others.

"So she has a photo album with nothing in it but one photo," Kid Flash commented. "Weirdo Scoob," He added.

"Well what is on the one picture?" M'gann asked floating over.

"A puppy?" Robin commented cocking his head. "You do have to admit, it is a cute puppy," He added.

"Great, we want information and we get a picture of a cute puppy," Kid Flash commented sighing.

"Well easy come easy go," M'gann commented. "I suppose we will have to find out a different way," She commented.

"Finger prints!" Robin exclaimed. "She took off her gloves to cook," He added.

"We haven't washed the dishes yet either," M'gann commented.

"Then let's go grab them," Kid Flash commented zooming out. M'gann and Robin carefull replaced all of the items and then followed him.

"Here are the dishes," Kid Flash commented placing them on a table with his gloved hands.

"So we just have to use some powder," Robin said reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a small kit. He carefully pulled a print from a frying pan. "Now we just have to run it." He added. "I think there should be one in the old lab," He added.

"The benefits of living in the old Justice League Headquarters," Kid Flash grinned.

"Wait," Robin commented as they approached the lab, "I think these are scared." He commented.

"Scared?" M'gann asked.

"Certain criminals or thieves scar up their finger pads so their prints can't be ran." Robin explained. "I can't tell for certain with this one, but we can still run it," He added.

The doors of the old lab swished open. Robin hurried over to the main frame and booted it up. M'gann and Kid Flash watched as the youngest member darted around the lab.

"And we are running in 3,2,1," Robin gleefully said punching a button. "Now we just wait for a match," He added.

"So, what do we do until then?" M'gann asked.

"We wait," Robin commented. "Hopefully what looks like scaring will be natural and we will get a match," He added.

"And if we don't?"

"What about DNA?" M'gann asked. "I remember being told that it can identify a person." She added. "We could go down and get some of her bloody bandages and then run them," She added. "And we can probably get a piece of loose hair." She added.

"Well we have nothing else to do, and DNA might be better then fingerprints anyway." Robin commented.

"So let's do it!" Kid Flash commented. "I'll go get some snacks," He added zooming off and reappearing with an armful of snacks and a game. He zoomed of again and reappeared with a bloody bandage and a piece of hair. "I pulled it off her jacket." He added.

"So we can run those," Robin said taking the two and using the many machines around him to set it up. "And the DNA is running," He commented pulling it up on a smaller computer. "And I set a buzzer to let us know if we get a match," He added.

"Until then we can play monopoly," Kid Flash said setting up the game. "It is the longest game I know of," He added popping open a bag of chips.

"Until then," Robin said grabbing the dog.

"I wanted to be the dog," Kid Flash pouted.

"You snooze you lose," Robin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I updated, yay me! More will hopefully follow! Hoped you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Author's Note: Muhahahaha, I feel evil today, in this chapter you should hopefully get some insight to Raven, and if you don't get that insight…..there isn't much I can do to help you. **

* * *

><p>"Gah, isn't that thing done yet?" Kid Flash complained as he leaned back and fell onto the floor. They had just finished their third game of monopoly, and Robin had successfully won 3 times.<p>

"There is a lot of data to go through," Robin commented shrugging.

"Can't we narrow it down somehow?" M'gann asked.

"I suppose we could try," Robin shrugged making his way over to the computer. "Let's start with the DNA," He commented. "She is Caucasian, and I would guess American," He added.

"She might have a criminal record," Kid Flash commented. "So we could search through the American Criminal Data Bases," He added.

"She travels a lot, so she might have to get shots, so you could check her blood type and other markers against hospitals." M'gann suggested. "Plus she is AB negative which is a smaller group to go on."

Robin entered the new data into the computer. "And now we wait," He commented moving away. Then a buzz let loose from the finger print scan. "Yup, they are scared. It won't pick up a match," He announced.

"We are closer though," Kid Flash commented. "You said scaring was definitely a criminal thing right?"

"Mostly criminals use it, but sometimes people on the run might use it as well." Robin commented.

"We know that Raven is definitely not on the run," Robin commented. "So let's just run her against the criminal data bases." He said moving back to the other computer. "Done," He commented after her sent out the search. Almost immediately another buzz ran through the room.

"We have her," M'gann commented looking up at the blinking match sign. "Open the file?" She asked. Kid Flash and Robin nodded. M'gann clicked the open file button.

"Raven, real name Thana Hades Morte, daughter of Jane Morte and Don Morte who are also known as the King and Queen of the Underworld. She has three brothers, two of which have been missing since the early 2000's. She herself fell off the map 8 years ago. There is a warrant for her arrest for being an extremist vigilante and she knows valuable information on 47 murders that are believed to be connected to her parents." Robin read out. He moved down the page.

"There is a linked update from about a month ago." Kid Flash pointed. "And another from a week ago." He added. Robin clicked the first one.

"It's from a newspaper," M'gann commented. "A girl around the age 16 going under the name Thalia Woods was chased into the local bank by an armed man. The bank exploded 15 minutes later, killing the man. Later witnesses have identified pictures of Thana Morte as the girl. Thana is wanted for numerous counts criminal activity, call 911 immediately if you see her." She read. The rest basically reported on the damage to the bank.

"What is the other one?" Kid Flash asked. Robin opened the second link. "A Raven fan page?" Kid Flash asked.

"Appears to be that way," Robin commented. "However it seems to split between fans and enemies. These are all people you have seen Raven do good deeds or be saved by her. These people have been hurt or ruined by her," He explained. "And many describe her as a Hero Assassin, the Dark Vigilante, or as the man in the warehouse had called her, The Bringer of Death," He added.

"Go back to her original file," M'gann commented. Robin complied. "There is a second page," She added. Robin went to the second page. "It looks like she has been pardoned for a lot," She added. The second page consisted of deaths and accidents that had been matched to her. Many had been crossed off, or connected to someone else.

"This is pretty heavy," M'gann commented walking off to sit. "I mean, we have her here, aren't we supposed to call the police, or do we follow orders?" She asked. "I mean if we turned her in, wouldn't we be contradicting ourselves for not turning in our own mentors?" She asked.

"I suppose we don't," Kid Flash commented. "I mean if you look at it, she has done a lot of good, but she still has done bad things. However, all of our own mentors defied the law to get where they are today." He added. "So I suppose we sit back and follow orders." He added sighing.

"It isn't like we can call the police anyway," Robin commented. "I mean, we can't go, 'Hey we are in the old Justice league Headquarters and we have Raven for you'," He commented rolling his eyes. "So I just suppose we pretend we don't know who she is and move on." He added deleting the search.

"Anyone up for a snack?" Kid Flash asked.

"Let's watch another movie!" M'gann exclaimed breaking the silence in the quiet living room. The room's four other occupants stopped what they were doing to look at her. "What? It's the middle of the afternoon and there is nothing else to do." She pouted.

"I suppose we could watch a movie," Superboy commented quietly. M'gann grinned.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?" They heard Raven yell. _(I know you aren't supposed to use all caps, but I couldn't resist :D)_. The members of the room exchanged glances. Within seconds a very furious looking Raven in a pink teddy bear hospital gown. "And why for God's sake am I wearing pink teddy bears?" She added.

"It was the only one in your size." M'gann meekly commented.

"Is there something wrong with pink teddy bears?" Superboy asked confused.

"Yes!" Raven snapped. "They are too un-manly." She added.

"But you are a girl," Superboy said even more confused. "And I thought girls liked pink things," He added.

"I can get you some clothes," M'gann commented getting up. "And I promise they won't be pink." She added getting up. Leaving Superboy very confused on the couch, and rethinking all he knew on females. Raven turned to follow M'gann.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Aqualad commented. Raven slowly turned to him. A dangerous fake smile lit up her face.

"Oh, what I need right now is to shot something or someone," She said before stalking off after M'gann.

"Girls are insane," Superboy mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Robin said.

"We heard that," M'gann and Raven yelled. The boys exchanged looks and quickly returned to what they were doing.

Several minutes later, the computer announced the arrival of Batman. He paused when he reached the boys the white bag he was holding bounced against his leg. They all looked up at him and then back to their activities. Batman said nothing and continued through the room. Several minutes later he returned and sat on the couch. He placed the white bag on the floor next to him. Superboy and Aqualad exchanged glances.

"Do we have a mission?" Kid Flash asked.

"In away," Batman commented back. Kid Flash and Robin exchanged glances and stood up walking over to the Dark Knight.

"Are you going to tell us about it?" Robin asked sitting next to him.

"Are you going to tell me about your search results?" Batman asked looking at Robin. Kid Flash and Robin paled slightly.

"Thana Morte," Robin commented.

"The same conclusion we found," Batman commented.

"If you already knew why did you ask?" Superboy asked.

"Difference in the results might show something," Robin explained.

"So will you tell us about our mission now?" Kid Flash asked impatiently.

"It is a simple guarding mission," Batman commented. Kid Flash groaned. "It is a truck of Arkam inpatients," He added. Kid Flash perked up.

"Like the Joker?" He asked.

"No," Batman commented. "The identities are not important to this mission," He added. "Just report in for duty, complete the mission and then return here."

"Sounds dull," Raven commented as she came back with M'gann. M'gann must have gone through every piece of clothing in the place to find clothes for Raven. She was wearing a white undershirt with chopped off sleeves that must have belonged to one of the boys, and a black skirt that M'gann must found in the back of her closet. "Glad I don't have to go," She added.

"When do we leave?" M'gann asked.

"In five minutes," Batman commented. "Black Canary sent this for you," Batman added handing the white bag to Raven.

"And it isn't even my birthday," Raven commented flatly taking the bag. "I'll be somewhere," She added wandering off.

"She has a short attention span doesn't she," Aqualad commented.

"Well let's get this mission going," Kid Flash said jumping up and punching the air and the team and Batman moved out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well if you are thinking the mystery of Raven is done...think again! But anyway hope you enjoyed! R and R. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC….the comic makers or the shoe brand.**

**Authors note: So this chapter contains a question very close to my heart.**

* * *

><p>"Batman's judgment is getting worse and worse," Kid Flash groaned as the teens stumbled back in.<p>

"I thought it was fun," Robin commented happily. The other teens glared at him. "What?" He asked.  
>"Forget it," Kid Flash commented collapsing onto the couch.<p>

"Damn it," Raven's voice yelled out. The team exchanged looks.

"Are you okay?" M'gann called out as the team moved towards the sound of her voice.

"I'm fine," Raven called back, "The counter however isn't," She added. The team entered the room and found the counter filled with several bullet holes. Raven stood in the room with a hand gun in one hand and three dead rats in the other.

"Why the heck did you shot them?" M'gann asked. Raven looked from the dead rats to M'gann.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" Raven tried. M'gann sighed.

"No more killing innocent creatures with guns," M'gann warned.

"Okay," Raven said lightly. "I'll go dispose of these then," Raven added carefully before she slowly walked out.

"What?" M'gann asked when she saw the boys looking at her.

"They are rats, people normally kill them," Aqualad commented. "Am I right?" He checked with the others.

"But it doesn't mean you can shoot up the kitchen," M'gann commented pointing to the counter.

"I think she didn't know better," Kid Flash commented. "Think about it, our research showed she fell of the map 8 years ago, she is 16 now so that means she has been on her own since she was 8," Kid Flash commented. "So maybe that is how she has dealt with rats in the past."

"Interesting theory," Raven commented reappearing. "And didn't your parents tell you it isn't nice to snoop," She added.

"How did you know?" M'gann asked.

"Please, all my clothes have GPS chips in them," Raven commented. "Luckily for me you took the piece with the chip in it." She added. "Plus the fact you were in my room triggered it too."

"How did you know we went in your room?" Kid Flash asked.

"The hair by door, the dust on the floor, and the bag," Raven listed shrugging. "Plus you have a marvelous security system," She added. "Did I mention I got really bored?"

"You got bored so you watched out security tapes?" Aqualad asked.

"No, I got bored so I hacked into your security system and then watched the tapes," Raven corrected. "It only took 20 seconds so it was hardly fun," She added.

"20 seconds?" Robin asked. "What system were you using?"

"Handmade," Raven replied tossing a slim object towards Robin. Robin caught it.

"Cool," Robin marveled booting up the system and connected it to his own. "Dude this game isn't even out in stores," He commented as the sound of gun shots sounded.

"Dude which game is that?" Kid Flash asked peeking over Robin's shoulder. "Sidekick's Revenge? Awesome," He sang. Robin handed Kid Flash Raven's system and they took off.

"I'm not going to get that back soon, am I?" Raven asked.

"Not likely," M'gann commented.

"Oh well," Raven shrugged.

"So how did you get a game that isn't out yet?" Superboy asked. Raven looked at him.

"You're kidding right?" Raven asked. When no one said anything, she sighed. "I'm going to go find a spider," She sighed.

"Why?" The three asked.

"Poisonous Darts," Was all Raven said as she wandered off. The three left standing exchanged looks.

"So how did she get that game?" Superboy asked.

"Maybe another time," M'gann said patting Superboy on the shoulder and then walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>The week Raven spent there was long and strange. They all learned a variety of new words that they have been forbidden to repeat. A large maze was constructed that could rival the maze in the obstacle course, the kitchen had gone through a makeover and now had an oven that could spit fire, a fridge that can freeze an entire human being in under 6 minutes, a flame thrower, and a random contraption that served no other purpose then turning in a circle.<p>

"Well, good bye," Black Canary said shaking Raven's hand. "I had fun sparing with you," She added.

"Yes, go back to where you came from," Superman said, who wasn't trying to hide his happiness at her leaving. He had been called in several times to disengage several of her contraptions.

"There is one thing I would like to do before I leave," Raven commented. Batman, Black Canary, Superman and the team froze.

"And that is?" Superman asked stiffly.

Raven then, faster than a speeding bullet, kicked Superman in the balls. The man of steel froze and sunk to the ground in agony.

"Two weaknesses then," Raven said to herself.

"Raven why did you do that?" Robin asked with a hit of laughter.

"Well they say Superman's only weakness is Kryptonite right?" Raven commented. "Well I wondered how he would react if someone kicked him in the balls, cause he is a man." She added. "So I figured if he didn't react he didn't have any balls, but apparently he does." She added looking somewhat disappointed.

Then something unusual happened. A laugh ran though the room. The team turned and saw Batman with his hand over his mouth and his shoulders shaking with laughter. Robin soon followed, with other members of the team.

"Glad to see my pain makes you happy," Superman said weakly.

"Well, here is my card if you need me," She said tossing Robin a dagger with a number carved into the side. "And I am gone," She added stepping into the transporter. In a flash of blue light she was gone.

"Well back to normal life then," M'gann commented. A silence settled into the room. Black Canary helped Superman up and the three older superheroes disappeared in a flash of blue.

Weeks passed quietly with missions and school. Red Tornado was finally able to fix the oven, but the fridge, flame thrower, and odd contraption still stayed. The maze was investigated 5 weeks after Raven left, and was found to be home to dozens of spiders who were trained to chase you out, several of which were poisonous.

"Team we have a mission for you," Batman said one day sweeping into the cave in his normal manner.

"Is it another boring guarding mission is it?" Kid Flash groaned, "We have had like 100 of them with no excitement." He added.

"Hey Superboy mastered the wheelie on that one mission," Robin commented. The team nodded.

"You will be going to downtown Gotham for information on this man, and this artifact." Batman said pulling up a picture of a weasel looking man and a golden cup encrusted with jewels. "The man's name is Fred Casley. The artifact is the First Cup of Goliy," Batman explained. "Fred Casley stole the Cup two days ago leaving an almost perfect copy at the cup."

"Almost?" Aqualad asked.

"He misspelled Goliy," Batman informed. "He lives in this area of Gotham," He said pulling up a map, "He eats, sleeps, drinks, shops, and works here. The man only leaves to perform heists. You job is to attempt to get info on him anyway you can and attempt to catch him doing his counterfeiting or stealing."

"So the only thing stopping the police from arresting him is proof," M'gann surmised. Batman nodded.

"Our costumes will stick out like a sore thumb," Robin commented.

"Black Canary put some clothes in your rooms," Batman nodded. "Come up with a plan and then suit up and head out," Batman nodded turning and disappearing in a flash of blue.

"So I think we should all arrive at different times and then do different things," Robin started.

"Like one go to a restaurant, another to the general store, one to Fred's workplace, and so on," Kid Flash listed. "And then try to make contact with Fred, see if we can get in on a job."

"Where does Fred work?" Superboy asked.

"Let me bring it up," Robin said typing into the computer. "A watchmaker," He replied.

"How are we going to work that?" Kid Flash groaned.

"M'gann," Robin commented mindlessly. "Come in with a pocket watch, saying it's your fathers and you want to fix it for him. In that kind of neighborhood he'll probably think you ripped it off someone. When you go to pull it off make sure you have something else expensive that falls out of your purse when you pull out the watch," He added. "It will catch his attention," Robin added.

"Why M'gann?" Superboy asked. "You would work better for it." He added. Robin thought about it for a moment.

"M'gann can you make yourself look like me?" Robin asked. M'gann concentrated and turned into a girl form of Robin. "Try for sister," He said. M'gann thought for a moment and the changed again. "Put red chunks or something in your hair." He added. "Good," He commented. "A lot of pickpockets and thieves work in pairs." He added.

"I'll take the restaurant," Kid Flash grinned.

"I'll take the General Store," Aqualad said.

"What should I do?" Superboy asked.

"Hang out with hobos," Kid Flash said completely serious, "Or you can come eat with me." He added. Superboy nodded.

"So head out?" M'gann asked. The team nodded heading to their respective rooms.

"Ready?" Kid Flash asked when they had reassembled.

"I kind of like these pants," Superboy commented playing with the chain on his red plaid skinny jeans. Several looks were exchanged. Superboy's red plaid skinny were matched by a simple black tee shirt and a collar with spikes.

"I think we are good," Robin commented. Robin looked like a mini mobster, with his dark pants, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, an open pinstriped vest, and a fedora. "We'll use the transporter to the warehouse and then get to the downtown area in different forms of transportation." He added adjusting his dark sunglasses slightly.

"Are you sure people wear these?" M'gann asked pulling at her fishnets. Her fishnets were matched with tall boots, a mini skirt with a chain and a shirt ensemble like Robin's. "I feel kind of like a bad guy." She added.

"People wear them all the time," Kid Flash assured her as the transporter transported them. They stepped out into a large warehouse that the Justice League had bought. He probably felt the most normal in his baggy jeans, sweatshirt and a backwards hat.

"M'gann and I will take Black Canary's old bike," Robin commented pointing to the black low rider.

"Are you even allowed to drive one of those?" Kid Flash questioned.

"It's Gotham," Robin replied. "No one cares," He added revving the motorcycle to a start.

"Sups and I can take the train," Kid Flash said nodding and punching Superboy on the arm. Superboy grunted and followed Kid Flash out of the warehouse.

"If you want Aqualad, I think you can catch a boat there," Robin suggested as a small garage door opened. He and M'gann zoomed out. Aqualad nodded and pulled up his hood on his black cargo jacket and slipped out the back door.

"Here we are," Robin commented pulling the motorcycle to a stop. Robin pulled open the door for M'gann and stepped inside. They looked around the apparently empty room. The walls were filled ticking clocks. Robin stepped up to a counter and tapped the bell lightly.

"I'm coming," A voice yelled out from the back of the shop. Fred Casley appeared, a sneer formed on his face when he saw Robin and M'gann. "I ain't got no time for kids," He said moving. Robin nodded to M'gann and she started digging into her purse. "Now scram." He added waving his arms.

"Here," M'gann announced holding out the pocket watch, and an expensive ring fell to the ground. Robin quickly bent down and snatched it up. Fred's eyes lingered on Robin's closed fist, but was quickly distracted by the watch.

"Now where did the two of you come by this," Fred asked taking it from M'gann. Robin and M'gann exchanged a look like they planned.

"It's our father's," M'gann said grinning. "We wanted to see what its worth," She added brightly. Robin nudged her with his elbow. Fred looked between them and took the pocket watch.

"You kids aren't from around here are you?" Fred asked moving back to a desk. They followed him.

"A friend suggested this place," Robin commented. "He said that you were one of the best he knew," Robin added.

"I see," Fred said, "This is quiet an amazing piece," He added. "It is a William Brother's watch, one of 9 made; your father must be very wealthy." He added handing it back to Robin. Robin nodded pocketing the watch. "It would sell for a very high price, and wouldn't go unnoticed." He added.

"I see," Robin commented.

"So how exactly did two children such as yourselves really come across this piece?" Fred asked.

"Are you implying we stole it?" M'gann asked astounded. Robin nudged her again. Fred broke into a grin.

"Ah," He said. "I take it you two are rather good seeing how your haul is that diamond ring and this watch." M'gann went to say something. "Don't bother trying to deny it, I won't turn you into the police. It is quite the opposite."

"You have our attention," Robin said.

"I take it our mutual friend is Bobby Frenz," Fred said. "I told him to send along any promising candidates for a job." He added. "A client wants a certain object so I need a 9 man team, I have four. Would you two be interested?"

"Continue talking," Robin commented leaning against the wall.

"Your split would be 5 grand a piece," Fred commented. Robin and M'gann exchanged at look.

"And this object?" Robin asked.

"Our own Mr. Wayne's 8th century suit of armor," Fred replied.

"And if we magically had 3 others who might fit the bill?" M'gann asked.

"Then your pay day would be even closer." Fred said. "Do we have a deal?" M'gann and Robin looked at each other.

"You do," Robin replied.

"Then bring your 3 friends to the alleyway behind Madam Redd's Bar in 30 minutes," Fred said grinning.

"And if we can't get them there in time?"

"Then they are out of a job." Fred replied.

"Well then, we'll see what we can do," Robin replied tossing up the pocket watch and catching it. He and M'gann turned and left the store. "Get in contact with the team," Robin whispered as they got on the bike. "Tell them we are going to Madam Redd's Bar," He added.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So what really does happen if you kick Superman in the balls? Maybe I just have to much time on my hands, but I really want to know…..anyway R and R. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Author's note: The poorly disguised prisons that are called schools are back in session including my own. So I would suspect this is a form of procrastination to get out of trying to find Sumer on a map. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" M'gann asked getting off the bike.<p>

"Madam Redd's Bar is that building," Robin said pointing to a red concrete wall.

"Looks a bit shabby," Kid Flash commented appearing with Superboy. "Then again I suppose that is good for what we are here for," He added. "Did you two catch a lucky break or what?" He added.

"5 grand is a good sum," Robin replied as a subtle hit that anyone could be watching.

"Oh, I could by a new pair of trainers with that," Kid Flash replied.

"You could buy more than one pair of trainers with that money," Aqualad commented walking out of the shadows shaking water out of his short hair.

"Can I buy a hamburger?" Superboy asked.

"Of course you can," M'gann replied brightly.

"I take it you 5 are the lot Fred picked up," A rough voice said. 3 boys walked out of the shadows, all of them being mostly muscle. The voice belonged to the biggest, and rather ugly, boy.

"And what's it to you?" Robin asked.

"We are going to be working together so I suggest that we don't fight," The skinniest one interjected eyeing up Superboy and Aqualad. "I take it our 9th isn't here." He added twitching.

"They aren't with us," Kid Flash commented picking a piece of trash off his shoe.

"You all here for the take?" The third man asked. They nodded curtly. "So we have a common objective, good enough for me," He added.

"It should be good enough for all of you," Fred said opening the back door of Madam Redd's Bar and stepping out. "Your 9th is already inside come in," He added jerking his head. The team exchanged a look with the three boys before following Fred inside.

"Interesting place," Kid Flash commented. Everything seemed to be covered in red velvet from the floor to the walls.

"Take a seat," Fred said motioning to a large booth in the corner. Everyone slid in.

The rest of the room was filled with a small bar, tables and a large stage. Sitting on the stage was one of the few things not covered in velvet, a large white grand piano. It stood empty, but from the slightly crowded room it looked like someone was about to go on.

"What is all of this?" The skinny boy asked.

"Shhh," Several people hissed.

The team was quiet surprised to see Holly Quinn near the front of the stage. On further investigation they found several other 'sidekick' villains. Robin's eyes widened slightly when he saw Catwoman sitting in a corner booth lapping up a bowl of milk.

"Oh good, she's on," Fred said excitedly.

Their attention went to the stage. The room lights dimmed and a spot light focused on the piano. A woman slid onto the bench, her low red velvet dress scratching softly against the bench. The entire room seemed to hold their breath as the first notes traveled through the room.

"_There's a girl, thought she knew,  
>What her life was going to do,<br>Then she goes, and falls in love and throws it all away._

But her man, can't decide,  
>If he's made the right choice in life,<br>So she comes home one day to find he's gone away.

Put your heart back in your pocket,  
>Pick your love up off the floor<br>When your momma says you're stopping,  
>But girl, let me tell you more:<br>If he's 95 or 22,  
>A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do,<br>He says he don't love you anymore,  
>So pick up off the floor.<p>

Walks around an empty town,  
>Sees his face coming around,<br>Every corner takes on a similar stay.

Love is lost, life can burn,  
>But your luck will return,<br>But if you're dragging it down you won't know it's there

Put your heart back in your pocket,  
>Pick your love up off the floor<br>When your momma says you're stopping,  
>But girl, let me tell you more:<br>If he's 95 or 22,  
>A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do,<br>He says he don't love you anymore,  
>So pick up off the floor.<p>

Put your heart back in your pocket,  
>Pick your love up off the floor<br>When your momma says you're stopping,  
>But girl, let me tell you more:<br>If he's 95 or 22,  
>A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do,<br>He says he don't love you anymore,  
>So pick up off the floor.<p>

Pick your love, love, love (pick up off the floor)  
>Oooooooooh (pick up off the floor)<p>

Put your heart back in your pocket,  
>Pick your love up off the floor<br>When your momma says you're stopping  
>But girl let me tell you more<br>If he's 95 or 22  
>A boy's gonna do what he's gonna do<br>He says he don't love you anymore  
>So pick up off the floor"<p>

The song finished and Holly Quinn was sighing with a sweet smile on her face. Everyone in the room seemed to be filled with the same strange melancholy happiness of the song. The woman finished off the last dying piano cords. She stood up as the piano slowly sank into the floor.

"How are you all feeling to night?" The woman asked turning around. M'gann almost gasped out loud.

The woman was Raven. Her tattoos seemed to vanish in the red velvet dress that gracefully hung on her frame. She wore matching red velvet elbow gloves. Her thick black hair was pinned up under a small red hat, and the rest cascaded down her back in an ever so graceful way. One of the few hints that proved that this opposite of the Raven the team new, was the red velvet eye patch, everything from the way she presenter herself to her fashion was different.

"I know you all have someone special that you like to think about late at night," Raven continued into the Elvis styled microphone. "However sometimes it is nice to not have a care about any one or thing, so here is a song for that," She continued.

She turned being over tore off the long skirt of the dress. She turned wearing a pair of tight leather pants and thick red boots. She caught the instrument thrown to her and sang.

**(Warning if ****you have issues with songs that swear, a lot, just skip down to where the song ends, and yelling at me for using it will not change anything as I am as stubborn as hell)**

"_If you're havin' girl problems I feel bad for you son  
>I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one<em>

Tip my hat to the sun in the west  
>Feel the beat right in my chest<br>At the crossroads a second time  
>Make the devil change his mind.<br>Its a pound of flesh but it's really a ton  
>99 problems and a bitch ain't one<p>

If you're havin' girl problems I feel bad for you son  
>I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one<br>99 problems  
>But a bitch ain't one.<p>

Like broken glass under my feet  
>I can lose my mind in the sea<br>Looking for prize but I don't blood  
>All I wanna drink is drink the flood<br>You can come inside but your friends can't come  
>99 problems and a bitch ain't one<p>

If you're havin' girl problems I feel bad for you son  
>99 problems and a bitch ain't one<br>I got 99  
>99<br>99  
>99<p>

99 problems  
>But a bitch ain't one.<p>

99  
>99 problems and a bitch ain't one."<p>

She finished grinning triumphantly. The entire room had clapped along to the beat. She adjusted the guitar and launched into several other songs each received with welcoming arms from the audience. The team felt tired out watching her run around the stage and messing with the drummer and other guitar players that had appeared.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Undecided, whatever the hell I missed with those three statements," Raven grinned to the audience. "Our time together has come to an end, I could carry on until I die of exhaustion, but that sounds rather grim. So I am going to finish off with a request song and then anyone is welcome to leave money on the bar for future performances." She added. "So what song shall it be?" She asked looking out at the crowd.

Murmurs when around as everyone exchanged ideas. Raven accepted the water bottle that was tossed up to her. She took a swig as a song was agreed upon. Harley Quinn whispered the song into Raven's ear.

"Should have guessed," Raven said rolling her eyes. "Someone give me a leather jacket, I have to have one while performing this song. It just seems right," She added smiling. She caught the one tossed to her and slipped it on. The room lit up as she played the opening guitar.

"_Get your motor runnin'  
>Head out on the highway<br>Lookin' for adventure  
>And whatever comes our way<br>Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
>Take the world in a love embrace<br>Fire all of your guns at once  
>And explode into space<em>

I like smoke and lightning  
>Heavy metal thunder<br>Racin' with the wind  
>And the feelin' that I'm under<br>Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
>Take the world in a love embrace<br>Fire all of your guns at once  
>And explode into space<p>

Like a true nature's child  
>We were born, born to be wild<br>We can climb so high  
>I never wanna die<p>

Born to be wild  
>Born to be wild"<p>

"Good night everybody," Raven grinned tossing back the jacket and running off stage.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Fred asked sighing as many of the people stood up and left many leaving 50's and 100's on the bar. "To bad she is under 18," He added sighing. The rest of the group felt immensely grossed out that he had the hots for someone half his age.

"So where is our 9th?" The Leader of the muscle boys asked.

"You just saw her," Fred replied.

"The girl?" The skinny one squeaked.

"That would be me I assume," Raven said appearing lighting up. "Raven, haven't you hear off me?" She asked. The three muscle boys paled.

"You're a good guy though," The third commented.

"I am on my own side, which is mostly who is paying me," Raven replied. "And I need some quick cash." She added picking up the money on the bar and sticking it into her tight leather pants.

"Raven, leave half of that," A woman child. A woman with large frizzy red hair snatched the money out of Raven's hand. "There," She said taking out half. "And drinks are on the house as usual." She added smiling.

"Your robbing me Redd," Raven replied looking at her smaller, but still big, wad of cash. "Harley how you feeling?" She asked greeting Harley.

"Same old same old," Harley replied sighing. "Mr. J hasn't contacted me in two weeks," She added with a sob.

"Hang in there," Raven replied patting her on the back as she continued out. "So to business." She added pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards.

"Mr. Wayne's 16th century suit of armor." Fred let loose.

"Are you insane Fred Casley?" Redd asked coming over and handing out drinks. "Everyone knows that house is more guarded then the gates to Heaven," she added. "They even say that the house is haunted by an ex-CAI agent who was the best of the best, no one steals anything from the Wayne's or they are dead," She warned walking off.

"That is why I got the best team together," Fred called out after her. A gun shot rang out and Fred Casley fell forward dead.

"Well I suppose that solves that problem," Raven commented lighting up another cig. "Don't have to drug him," She added picking up the glass that was placed in front of Fred and dumping it in a nearby plant. She reached over and pulled out the wallet in Fred's pants. "Your money," She added shelling out the bills to the three boys.

"Wait they were working for you?" Superboy asked.

"Yes Stone," Raven replied, using the nickname she had dubbed him with over their brief week. "Speaking of which can you change your tone yet?" She asked. Superboy looked at her slightly amused.

"We should contact Ba- Baba," Robin covered remembering the 3 boys. He slipped out of the booth and walked of a little bit.

"Baba?" The muscle leader laughed.

"Yes it is there trainer who teaches them how to kill without moving a muscle." Raven said looking at them stonily.

"That is impossible," The skinny one laughed.

"If you stay in the bar for another minute you will get a demonstration," Raven added. The three boys quickly scampered off. "Thank God, I hated those three," She commented.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," Robin commented coming back.

"What?" M'gann asked.

"I can't get in touch with any of the members of the main Justice League," Robin replied. "I even hacked into government controlled satellites and tried, they are not answering." He added. "And no life forms in the space base either," He added. The team exchanged a worried look.

"It looks like we might need your help," Aqualad commented to Raven.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada all done. I felt like using songs in writing, as a warning they probabl<strong>**y won't reappear. I don't own any of the songs, but all of them are awesome in their own ways. The first is Pick Up Off The Floor by MIKA, the second 99 Problems by Hugo, and the third Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf. Hoped you enjoyed :D. **


End file.
